


Tea Break

by Schupuff



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A+ Support, Ferdinand Week 2021, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Stream of Consciousness, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schupuff/pseuds/Schupuff
Summary: Ferdinand heads to the marketplace to purchase some tea and gets distracted by coffee and his thoughts. A look into Ferdinand's mindset leading to his A+ Support with Hubert
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Tea Break

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Ferdinand Week! It's Day 3: Teatime/Relationships, so why not both!?

It was mid-afternoon and that meant there was only one place for Ferdinand von Aegir to be. One moment in the day that was his and his alone. Tea time. The first order of business was selecting the tea he would be drinking today. He had a special spot in his desk drawer where he kept the finest of leaves he could obtain, a task far more difficult in the midst of a war than it had been during his academy days. Still, he’d managed to keep something of a variety. He was craving something on the sweet side today, he thought. It had been a rough week. The war was hard on all of them and planning their next battle had taken so much of his focus and energy. A little treat would be just what was needed. He looked into the drawer where he anticipated his box of southern fruit blend would be seated and...nothing. 

Ferdinand frowned. He couldn’t recall when he had used the last of these leaves. Yes, the blend was a particular favorite of his, but he tried to keep at least a pot’s worth on hand at all times. He sighed as he remembered two nights ago brewing it as a bribe to himself to stay awake as he studied the terrain of the Alliance territory. He needed to make another decision. Remembering the Alliance made him think of its proximity to Almyra. Almyran Pine Needles, while not the flavor profile he was initially seeking, was a fine tea indeed (and not at all cheap.) And of course, he was fresh out. He’d brewed it yesterday. He rifled through the rest of his selection and not a single one sounded delectable to him at all. “Very well,” he said to himself. “To the marketplace then.”

He grabbed his coin purse and checked its contents. The tight salary of a general in the middle of a long and difficult war was appreciated, but it was not the luxury that his life as the Prime Minister’s Son once provided. Once his funds were cut short, he was all the more appreciative that his tastes in tea led him to reasonably priced blends more often than not.

He pocketed his purse and made his way to the marketplace, fixated on his one goal. Tea. Southern fruit blend.

The marketplace was surprisingly busy today and he saw the familiar stall of one of his favorite tea merchants. It brought a smile to his face, but as he took a step closer he stopped. A familiar aroma filled the air and Ferdinand couldn’t help but be drawn to it. Dagdan coffee was being freshly roasted only a few steps away. Almost instinctively, Ferdinand scanned the marketplace for Hubert. Hubert had to know about this! But he was nowhere to be found. He wasn’t one for the marketplace, but certainly someone would have informed him of the freshly roasted coffee. It was the one thing Ferdinand knew he enjoyed! “Of course,” Ferdinand said to himself, “his afternoon briefing with Edelgard.” He turned toward the tea merchant once more, but couldn’t bring himself to step forward. He looked back to the coffee roasters and frowned. What if the meeting went long? Hubert would miss out on his favorite coffee! Ferdinand could not allow it. 

How strange it was to consider that notion, to think of Hubert as a good friend. How long had it been since their rivalry had mellowed? It was not gone completely, they still argued more than not, but Ferdinand could not help thinking it was so delightfully unique to their friendship. Ferdinand could easily say he was finding he actually enjoyed Hubert’s company. That hadn’t been the case since they were very young, and even then they were hostile in that way young boys could be.

Ferdinand was grateful to him, he realized. The past five years had left Ferdinand with a lot of time to reflect on his life and where it led him, a reflection he actively tried to avoid. But when confronted with the truth of who he was, how he acted and behaved, there was one constant: Hubert had always been honest with him about it. Ferdinand never wanted to face his flaws and yet Hubert forced him to do so. Inadvertently, Hubert had made him a better person and Ferdinand couldn’t be more grateful. They were friends, at the very least. He had so few of them until recently and the more he thought about it, the more he realized Hubert had always been there for him. Always chasing after him and keeping him from rushing too headstrong into danger. Always there ready to challenge and chastise him. Always. Ferdinand was surprised to feel himself blush. Hubert’s actions spoke not just to his loyalty to Edelgard and the Empire, but to Ferdinand as well. He knew he was second to her and for once, for this one thing, he was at peace with that. He laughed. How very strange indeed. He remembered the way his heart fluttered their last tea break where Hubert complimented him and his optimism. Ferdinand had no idea what to make of it and tried to turn Hubert’s words back at him in their typical adversarial way and one thing stood out. How hurt Hubert appeared. Almost embarrassed. They had not taken tea since. He’d never meant to hurt his feelings. He did not think Hubert would ever be so bashful! He had behaved these past few weeks as if he’d been rejected by...oh. Oh no, that couldn’t be it, could it? No, it couldn’t be! Ferdinand had responded to his dejected tone by requesting those compliments in written form. It had only been half of a jest. He did want to see those words in writing. He did want to hold onto those compliments as a permanent trophy that he had bettered himself to the point where even Hubert took notice. Proof that he was the good, noble person he fancied himself to be. Proof that he could inspire those around him. Proof that he found his way into Hubert’s thoughts and heart. 

He swallowed hard. Since when did he want to be in Hubert’s heart? Hubert had to have been expressing his feelings and Ferdinand would be lying if he said he was not receptive to them or at least curious to see their relationship grow further. Perhaps he had been too mocking. That wasn’t his intent. Maybe he could set things right.

He approached the coffee stall and purchased a bag of coffee beans, doing his best not to wince at their cost. He held the coffee beans in his hand and couldn’t help but smile. How delighted would Hubert be? Could he even express delight? He recalled maniacal laughter a few times. Perhaps that’s as close to delight as he could get. 

He made his way to the tea merchant at last, his purse much lighter. He looked over the merchant’s wares and his eyes fell on a small wooden box. He recognized the markings. It was a very rare blend from the east that he considered his absolute favorite. He hadn’t had it in years. It was far too expensive to purchase regularly. He sighed as he remembered the coin he’d spent on the coffee and smiled sadly. Perhaps one day soon he could afford such a fine tea. In the meantime, his usual Southern Fruit blend would have to do. 

He walked away from the marketplace hoping he could stretch what little money he had left until his next payday. Any repairs on his armor or weapons he could do himself. That would definitely help. As he thought on ways to budget his time and money, a familiar cloak came into view. He smiled as Hubert was walking his way. His meeting must have run short. What perfect timing. Coffee in hand, he waved Hubert over. “Hubert!”

“Hello, Ferdinand,” Hubert greeted, his voice light and cheerful in a way that Ferdinand could never recall hearing in the years they had known each other. He couldn’t suppress a light chuckle as he thought on how much their relationship had evolved to a point where he was allowed to hear Hubert be jovial. “I...wait,” his grin turned to a look of inquisitiveness and Ferdinand watched his chest rise and fall as he smelled the air. “...that aroma…”

“Your nose is as sharp as ever, Hubert. Yes, it is a bag of fresh coffee beans,” he said proudly as he held the bag forward.

Hubert frowned and Ferdinand grew nervous. What was he upset about? He  _ loved _ coffee! “Why did you buy coffee?” he asked, eyes not moving from the bag. “You said you don't care for it.”

Ferdinand scoffed. Of course. Hubert was suspicious by nature and Ferdinand couldn’t blame him. “My stance has not changed. Drab, bitter, with a muddy texture. If I have even a sip, my hands start to tremble.”

Hubert frowned as if Ferdinand was insulting him instead of his choice of drink. “Rather harsh. What are you doing with it then?”

Ferdinand recoiled a bit. Wasn’t it obvious to Hubert why Ferdinand would buy such a thing? How could he even begin to explain it? “Well you see…” Something caught Ferdinand’s eye. Hubert had his arms crossed in front of his chest. It served to make him look shut off and intimidating, but there was something different. His hand wasn’t resting where it normally would. He was holding something. A small wooden box that Ferdinand recognized. “Wait a moment. What is that? Is that an imported tea from the east?”

“It is indeed,” Hubert responded. “Keen eyes.”

“Flaunting my favorite drink, right in front of me! And you do not even drink tea. Fiendish.” Ferdinand pouted. How much he’d desired that tea, despite its cost and yet here it was so close in his reach. How he’d love to brew a pot of it to enjoy this afternoon as he perhaps stole Hubert away for afternoon tea. It was entirely unfair. Hubert wasn’t one for affections or gifts. He was clearly sent to fetch it upon someone’s request. “It is for Edelgard, I assume?” he accused, recognizing how jealous he sounded. He could not deny it. 

“Before I answer that, I would like to know what you are doing with the coffee.”

“Well, I,” Ferdinand stammered. How was one supposed to go about this? He’d clearly misjudged their relationship. Why would Hubert ever think Ferdinand would get him a gift? Why would he want to further the relationship they had? He was fine being friends. This whole thing was silly. Still, Ferdinand could not help his heart from pounding, could not help still wanting to at least try.

“Is it a gift?” Hubert sneered. “Perhaps for someone you fancy?”

Oh, Ferdinand did not like to be mocked. And if he was going to be mocked, he would combat it with complete honesty. “A gift, yes.” He could hear his heart pounding. “For you.”

“Hm. And who is the unlucky-” Hubert stopped mid taunt and Ferdinand watched him gasp in realization. “Did you say for me!?” Ferdinand realized in this exact moment that he had never seen Hubert von Vestra truly flustered. For all their poking and prodding at each other, Hubert was always poised or barring that, closed off and defensive. For the first time in front of Ferdinand, Hubert appeared unguarded and vulnerable. “This coffee is a gift for me? Have I heard you correctly?”

Ferdinand nodded. “Yes, that is what I said. A noble does not go back on his word!” Now what? He had never done anything like this. Perhaps he should have paid attention to when Lorenz tried to romance someone. He held the bag of beans forward. “Just take it.” He cringed. That didn’t come out right. He should have said please.

Hubert stared at the bag for an uncomfortable amount of time. “I...should decline,” he said, the words sounding timid and forced.

Ferdinand’s confidence fell and he felt his emotions getting the better of him. He tried with all his effort to hold his composure. He’d read everything wrong and he did not take rejection well. And of course, the last person he wanted a rejection from was Hubert von Vestra. “Why?” was all he could say. 

“The thought of receiving a gift from you unbidden and unreciprocated fills me with revulsion.”

Ferdinand tried to shrink away. “Therefore,” Hubert said, offering the tea box forward. “Accept this tea. As a gift. From me.”

Ferdinand perked up. The tea. His tea. His favorite tea. It was such a fine gift and Hubert was going to give it to him just like that? “For me? Are you certain? I would hate to deprive the intended recipient of such a fine tea.”

“That would be difficult to do,” Hubert said. “Since I bought it with you in mind.”

Ferdinand’s mood brightened. He was being insistent, so clearly it was all right to accept. He eagerly reached for the box “Oh! Well in that case thank-” He stopped before touching it as what Hubert had said finally clicked. “What? You were planning to give this to me all along?” He looked up to see something his eyes had never beheld, Hubert’s cheeks, bright blushing red.

“That is what I said,” he said, a small smile gracing his lips.

Ferdinand was at a complete loss for words. He looked at the coffee in his hand and the tea that Hubert held. All he could do was laugh. He had nothing to worry about. There was never a reason to doubt Hubert’s affection, especially as Ferdinand heard his laughter. His real, non maniacal laughter. It was endearing, beautiful and something Ferdinand wanted to hear as often as he could. “Only one thing to do,” he said. “We must take a tea break.”

“Very well,” Hubert said with a nod. “But tea is not what I will be having.”

“Of course! I will make you some coffee.”

“Then I will prepare the tea.” 

Ferdinand held his hand forward, his action asking the question that was on his mind, wanting nothing more than for Hubert to confirm what this was. He smiled as Hubert took his hand. 


End file.
